


Stuck.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, it's barely there, very tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Yoo Kihyun never believed in love. But a certain college boy is about to change his perspective.Or where Kihyun is a vampire that owns a café and never believes in love, and Changkyun is the college student that caught his attention.





	Stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Changki fic! Hope you all enjoy <3

He never believed in love. His parents abandoned him and his friends forgot about him. He never fell in love, never found someone worth loving either. That was all before now, before he was turned as a vampire.

He was alone, sitting on the pavement when someone attacked him, held him against the wall and bit through his neck. He’s dying, he knows he’s dying. But a police officer stopped the vampire from draining him. The next moment when he woke up, he was on a bed and he can feel _everything._ It’s like his senses levelled up, making him inhuman.

Which he is.

The same officer that saved him was nice enough to give him enough money to survive. He used that money to push himself up, to start anew. Now, he’s the owner of a few branches of the most famous café in their area. Despite being heartless to some, some of his acquaintances beg to differ.

Chae Hyungwon, one of his barista in the branch inside the campus of the local college, always tells him that he’s nice and soft even if he’s a vampire.

“Vampires are not devoid of emotions, you know.” He always tells him.

Son Hyunwoo, an older vampire and his closest friend, kept telling him that the one person that will change his view in love is just not there yet, but he exists.

“You have a boyfriend, and I don’t. Not that I’m searching for one. But we’re different.”

“We’re different as of now,” Hyunwoo said, “But wait till they come, you’ll surely tell me otherwise.”

The thing is, there _is_ something changing. He can feel it, but he doesn’t want to. A college student that always buys his coffee every noon- his lunch break perhaps. Has black hair, pointed nose and full lips. He can feel certain feelings for this boy, but he doesn’t want to.

Because he doesn’t fall in love, Yoo Kihyun doesn’t feel love.

—

11:59

His clock shows the time clearly as he stood in his office, looking out the window. He knows that the college student will walk in any minute now. He sighed and walked out of his office, watching as the door open and the small bell to ring, signalling a customer.

“Hello welcome to Cup for Yoo, what can I get you today?” Hyungwon asked.

“Hi Hyungwon, the usual, please.” The student said.

Hyungwon worked the register, asking the student for the payment. The student gave Hyungwon a bill, waiting for his receipt. Then, his head turned a bit to the right, eyes locking with Kihyun. The student nodded at him with a smile, Kihyun nodding back.

“Have a good day!” Hyungwon chirped as the student walked out, waving at Hyungwon then at Kihyun.

Kihyun watched as the guy walked away, sipping his frappe until he turned the corner.

“Changkyun.” Hyungwon suddenly said.

“What?”

“Changkyun, his name is Changkyun.”

Kihyun furrowed his brows, “I don’t get your point.”

“Look, I don’t need to be a vampire or to be a werewolf just to know that you like him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kihyun asked in his usual grumpy voice.

Hyungwon was unfazed, already used with Kihyun. “I’m talking about you, a vampire that’s incapable of love.” He placed air quotation on _incapable_ , “Has feelings for someone.”

Kihyun became even grumpier, “Get back to work.” Then he entered his office again.

Later that day, he was outside his office and was walking around the shop, checking if anything is out of place. Some customers greeted him, some making small talk but they know Kihyun was never the talking type, so they just laugh awkwardly then walk away.

It was finally time to leave, Hyungwon and Minhyuk- another barista -are currently wiping the tables and mopping the floor as Kihyun is doing inventory when the bell above the door rang again.

“Sorry I know you’re already closed but can I buy just one more frappe? I’m doing an all-nighter and I need it.” Changkyun said softly, biting his lip and looking embarrassed.

“Sorry, but we’re already closed.” Hyungwon said. “You can always come back tomorrow-“

“What drink?” All heads turned on him, eyes wide.

“Uhm- what?” Changkyun replied dumbly.

“I said what drink?”

“Oh, uhh just a grande caramel frappe.” Changkyun said, walking towards the owner of the cafe with careful steps.

After the receipt printed, Kihyun walked to the back for a few minutes. Changkyun can hear Hyungwon and Minhyuk whispering about Kihyun’s actions, but he pretended to not hear. Then, the vampire went back out with Changkyun’s drink in hand.

“How much?” Changkyun asked, holding the drink.

“On the house.” Kihyun replied.

“What? N-No, I’m a customer I should-“

“It’s no problem, we’re closing anyway.”

Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck, “Thank you, really.”

Kihyun nodded in reply, continuing his inventory as the human went outside, thanking Hyunwon and Minhyuk as well.

“Are we not gonna talk about-“ Minhyuk started.

“Get back to cleaning.” Kihyun said, making the other two snicker.

—

The next day, Kihyun stood at the shop waiting for a certain person to enter. As usual, Hyungwon and Minhyuk are looking at him when they don’t have anything to do, with knowing grins on their faces.

“Any minute now...” Hyungwon mocked the vampire.

Then, right on time, the door opened and the bell jingled, signalling a customer.

“Hi Changkyun, the usual?” Hyungwon asked.

“Yes, please, thank you.” The younger replied.

Kihyun can’t help but notice the dark bags under the human’s eyes, and the slow blink he makes, signalling his tiredness.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” He found himself asking.

Changkyun jumped, before recovering, “Uhm, not really? Finals is coming and I have to study.”

“Still, you should rest enough. Those eyebags don’t fit you.” He said.

Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Changkyun’s mouths are all open, staring at the vampire, not used to seeing him interact this much with someone, not counting his friends.

“T-Thanks, I guess?” Chankyun said awkwardly, taking his drink from Hyungwon. “I’ll see you.” He said to the three, before walking out the store.

Before Minhyuk or even Hyungwon can speak, the sound of the vampire’s office door closing is heard throughout the store.

Later that day, Kihyun was busy with a file in his laptop, trying to not think about what he did awhile ago when Changkyun was here, when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in.”

Hyungwon entered, “Hello, Kihyun-nim.” He greets, sitting on one of the chairs in front of Kihyun’s desk.

“Kihyun would be fine, I told you this.” The vampire said, the human shrugging as an answer. “What brings you here?”

“I just want to talk to you about your reaction awhile ago? To Changkyun’s eyebags?”

“I would rather not.”

Hyungwon sighed, “Just ask him out! Get to know each other, it’s finally time for you to have someone to take care, to spoil, to watch over...

_to love_ ”

Kihyun grumbled, “You know very well what I think about love.”

“Yes but I also know that you never had a crush, nor an attraction with anyone before. But here you are, waiting for the time for Changkyun to arrive so you can ogle at him from a safe distance.”

“I don’t ogle.”

“Huh yeah and I don’t serve coffee on a daily basis.” Hyungwon answered back. “Just, see if he’s interested in you, try to be friends with him first, you know? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I already have enough friends.”

“As touched as I am I still think-“

“Who said you’re my friend?” Kihyun cut Hyungwon off.

“Okay, ouch but still, I still think you should be close to him. See where it goes from there.”

Kihyun taught about it for a minute, he does feel something for the human, but he’s not sure what to call it yet. A crush? Mere curiosity, maybe? But Hyungwon has a point, perhaps he should consider asking Changkyun out.

“I’ll think about it.” He finally answered. “Now of I’m not mistaken, your break ended 3 minutes ago and you should be working right now.”

That made Hyungwon sprint back to his work area.

During closing, Hyunwoo arrived unexpectedly holding bags of what looks like snacks in his hands.

“Hoseok wanted a night-in with the three of you, and you all know he won’t take no for an answer.” He said.

Kihyun continued counting the money in the register, writing notes on his notebook. “Where is he?”

“Already at your apartment, he used the key inside the bamboo plant as usual.”

Kihyun sighed, Hoseok-hyung always does this but Kihyun can’t do anything about it, not that he minds anyway.

When the café’s doors are finally locked, the four of them started the short walk towards the younger vampire’s apartment, while talking about Hyungwon’s embarrassing scream a few days ago when Minhyuk threw a quite-large spider at him in the storage area.

“Hey isn’t that Changkyun?” Hyungwon said, making Kihyun look immediately.

“Who’s Changkyun again? Kihyun’s crush?” Hyunwoo asked, genuinely curious.

“He’s not my crush.” Kihyun grumbled again.

“Hey, Changkyun!” Hyungwon called the other guy, making him look and wave, approaching the group.

“What are you doing out at this hour?” Minhyuk asked.

“Just strolling.” He shrugged.

“We’re gonna hang-out at Kihyun-hyung’s today, wanna join?” Hyungwon asked. “Oh, and this is Hyunwoo-hyung by the way.”

Changkyun smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

“And you as well.” Hyunwoo answered, smiling. “I heard lots about you.”

Changkyun shouldn’t have blushed, but he did.

“So? Are you coming?” Hyunwoo asked, waving the bags in front of the student.

“I’m sure he’s busy, aren’t you Changkyun?” Kihyun spoke out of nowhere, looking at Changkyun fiercely.

“Oh,” Changkyun coughed, “Uhm, well I don’t really have anything to do-“ 

“We’re already fine by ourselves.”

Hyunwoo glared at Kihyun, “Kihyun I swear to God if you don’t stop talking I will rip you apart.”

Minhyuk and Hyungwon both stood still, looking at the pavement and fiddling with their fingers. They know how soft Hyunwoo is, how caring and how much of a “dad” he is to them, but they know to not meddle when he’s angry.

Which only happens once in a lifetime.

Kihyun immediately stopped talking, legitimately scared of pushing his hyung’s buttons. He doesn’t wish to die right now, thanks.

“I’ll just go, he’s right because I still have to do something.” And the other four knows that the younger lying.

“No seriously Changkyun you can-“

“Thank you for the offer hyungs but I need to go, it was really nice meeting you Hyunwoo-hyung.” He waved goodbye before turning and started walking, hands in his pockets and head down.

“Never in my life have I been so disappointed in you, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo said, immediately started walking again towards Kihyun’s place.

Kihyun chose to stay quiet, knowing he’s in the wrong here and there are no excuses.

He doesn’t even know why he acted like that with Changkyun. Doesn’t he have a crush on him? No wait, he doesn’t. But he knows there’s something there, so why did he do it?

“Feelings are complicated.” He whispered to himself.

—

The next day, he stepped out of his office 2 minutes before Changkyun arrives. As usual, he walked around the café, pretending to be busy until the human comes along. It was already 12:08 and yet Changkyun is nowhere to be seen.

“He already came.” Minhyuk said to him.

Kihyun looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

“He already got his coffee then left, seems like in a hurry.” Minhyuk explained.

Kihyun continued his pacing, then went inside his office again, feeling disappointed and incomplete.

The next day, he decided to wait 30 minutes earlier, already out of his office by 11:30 and pacing the café. He can spot Hyungwon and Minhyuk eyeing him and smirking, knowing his plan. But 45 minutes later and the human is still nowhere to be seen. Once again, he entered his office with the feeling of disappointment- and now guilt, from what he did to Changkyun that night.

“He just left.” Minhyuk said a few minutes later, his head poking inside Kihyun’s office.

“He immediately left when Hyungwon handed his drink.”

Kihyun nodded, then continued whatever he’s doing before Minhyuk announced Changkyun’s departure. He may seem unbothered, but his mind is already filled with _Changkyun Changkyun Changkyun_ and how he can spot the human.

The next morning, when Hyungwon arrived for work, Kihyun was already waiting for him at the counter.

“Shit are you trying to kill me or something?” Hyungwon said once he spotted Kihyun.

“Sorry, but I need a favor.”

Hyungwon raised his eyebrow, going around the counter and putting his apron on. “What favor?”

“I need you to text me once you see Changkyun enter.”

Hyunwon raised his eyebrows again, “Because...?”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, “Because nothing.” He grumbled out.

“Okay then, no alert for you.”

Kihyun sighed, “Alright, fine! I want to see him, okay? There, now you and go do what I say or else I’m firing you.”

“I don’t have a choice in this, do I?”

Kihyun shook his head before walking away and into his safe haven called office.

He made sure the work he has to do is already finished so he can go out when Hyungwon alerts him, any time of the day. Each sound of the bell on the door makes Kihyun’s heart beat faster, hoping it’s the human that got him like this.

So when he _finally_ received the message, he stood up and walked out. And finally, there he is, Changkyun in all his handsome glory looking at him with wide eyes and a scared expression.

“Changkyun.” He spoke out.

“H-Hyung, hey.” Changkyun said, “Sorry I’m in a hurry, nice to see you though.” He rushed out before sprinting out the door.

“No Changkyun just, wait!” The vampire shouted, following the other outside.

He caught Changkyun’s arm and started talking, “Changkyun please, I’m sorry, you don’t have to ignore me.”

“It’s nothing, hyung. You’re forgiven, can I go now?”

Kihyun sighed, “No, just talk to me, I’m sorry okay? I was an asshole, I deserved to be ripped apart by Hyunwoo-hyung with the way I acted in front of you.”

Changkyun swallowed, “Then why would you? Act like that I mean.”

Kihyun closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Because I wanted you to like me.”

Changkyun stood dumbfounded, mouth open a bit and staring at the other with a shocked expression. “To like you?”

And Changkyun sounded so shocked that Kihyun let go of him, “You’re right it’s absurd, forget I said anything. I’m sorry again.” He spun around and started walking back to the café.

“No hey, don’t walk away.” Changkyun said as he started walking beside the vampire.

“I already do, you know?” The human said, looking down on his shoes. “I already like you.”

Kihyun stopped to look at Changkyun, “How come?”

“You just intrigue me so much, hyung. Isn’t it obvious? My feelings?” Kihyun shook his head, making Changkyun chuckle. “I literally come everyday at the exact same time because I was hoping to see you when I go there.” He explained. “Literally everyday, hyung. Even Sunday, there’s no classes on Sunday.”

Kihyun’s mouth turned into an “o”, “Guess I was just too intrigued with your beauty that I didn’t notice.”

Changkyun blushed, hitting Kihyun lightly on the arm with a whispered _shut up_

They made it back in the café, with Hyungwon and Minhyuk looking at them with smirks on their faces.

“How about I get you that frappe you love so much?” Kihyun said, smiling.

“In one condition.”

Kihyun hummed, waiting for Changkyun’s answer.

“This gets to be our first date.”

Kihyun smiled, “Can’t refuse even if I wanted to.” He answered cheekily, “Choose a table, I’ll prepare it for you.”

“A frappe made by the handsome owner? A date with the said owner? What did I do to deserve this?” Changkyun said as he laughed.

Kihyun shook his head, still smiling.

“Never knew you had it in you, hyung.” Hyungwon said with a wink.

“Who knew you could be so... boyfriend material.” Minhyuk butted in.

“Shut up, both of you.” The vampire answered, still smiling nonetheless.

Kihyun made sure that Changkyun’s frappe is as perfect as it can be, before walking out and into the table that the human chose, hearing Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s whistles and faint hollers behind him.

“A grande caramel frappe for Changkyun.” Kihyun said, placing the cup on the table along with a straw and a napkin.

“Thank you.” He said, taking a sip.

Kihyun waited, if not a bit nervous, to what Changkyun thinks of the drink.

“Okay, not to be bias or anything, but you make these things so much better.”

“It would suck if I’m the owner and I have no idea how to make the drinks on the menu.” Kihyun answered, making Changkyun laugh.

In a span of an hour, they talked about random things about themselves and it was like they’ve known each other for a while with the way they interacted. Before they knew it, Changkyun’s phone is ringing with his alarm, signalling for him to start making his way back to class.

“Let me walk you there.” The vampire offered.

“Oh no, that’s okay I can-“

“Hyungwon, Minhyuk,“ Kihyun shouted, “Take care of the café for awhile, I’m going out.”

The two employees sent a salute in Kihyun’s direction.

“Let’s go.”

They started walking back to campus, making small talk and once again talking about random things that come to mind.

“You know, most people walk their date back to their house.” Changkyun said.

“Well we’re not most people, how often do you see gorgeous human beings dating an old vampire?”

Changkyun’s eyes widened, “You’re a vampire?”

“Shit, I messed up didn’t I?”

“What, no no!” Changkyun assured, “No, you didn’t. I have nothing against it, and I also kinda guessed it with your cold skin and pale complexion.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind dating someone way older than you?”

Changkyun smiled, “Depends, how old are you?”

“23.”

“No, how old _are_ you.”

Kihyun sighed, “118 years.”

“Oh wow.” Changkyun coughed, “That makes you a pedophile?”

Kihyun smiled, “Shut up, human.”

“But seriously though, I don’t mind.” Changkyun said.

“Good.” Kihyun said, grabbing Changkyun’s hand and giving it a squeeze, “Because I’m not planning on letting you go that quick, Changkyun.”

“Then don’t.” Changkyun answered, smiling wide.

“You’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this vampire au! I hope everyone enjoyed this, please leave a comment and kudos. Thank you! <3


End file.
